News Flash Roxas & Axel
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Watch as Axel and Roxas give me a hard time. So many questions and they won't answer. It's my talk show where you get to see the behind the scene charaters, or at least what I think, of your favorite characters!


Yup! I'm back thanks to RecklessxDreamer. They suggested this pairing! So I did it. I think I like the way it came out and I'm not sure about the rating so to be safe its M...My sister thought you people had sick minds...Maybe you do. But who cares? Its a free country!!

I don't own them sadly...but I did borrow them to see what would happen!

Thanks for all of you who believed in me! Enjoy

* * *

Bubbles: This is Bubbles here from Find It Yourself News Station, and I'm doing the reality of celebrity life. Last week Sora and Riku really filled us in on their lives. The bright stars today are Axel and Roxas. Many people want to know some of their deepest and darkest secrets. They have agreed, for the first time in television history, to answer those questions. So how are you two?

Axel:(yawns) Bored.

Roxas:(slaps Axel) Shut up. (smiles brightly) I'm doing well.

Bubbles:(distracted) Right. Um...people want to know more about you and-I was wondering why does Axel have have those things under his eyes? I mean, gangstas use 'em to represent how many people they've killed and the mafia uses them to show what family their from...does yours mean something?

Axel:(leans forward) They stand for how many times I can make Roxa-

Roxas:(punches Axel) He used to be in a group call organization 13. Each member had something distinct about themselves. Axel's was the marks on his face.

Axel:(rubs sore arm) They're battle marks. They were tattooed up there for war purposes...thanks to Xemnas. Got it memorized.

Bubbles: Nope, but on to our questions, shall we? Okay YummiGummi asks: Roxas, how much hair gel do you use?

Axel:(smirks) He doesn't use hair gel, he just doesn't comb his hair.

Roxas:(pushes Axel's sore arm) I do too comb my hair! I have to use...uh, maybe about a handful a day. The real trick is how to comb it.

Bubbles:(giggles) Axel, does your arm hurt?

Axel:(smugly) Nah, Roxas has a girlie punch.

Roxas:(punches Axel hard)

Axel:(winces) But that hurt.

Bubbles: Okay then the next question is to both of you. wildlisa94 asks: Why does Axel have a unnatural obsession with fire, and how does Roxas deal with it?

Axel: I don't have an obsession with fire. It's just an attraction.

Bubbles: Well then why are you attracted to fire?

Axel:(crazed look) Because it's just about untammeable and for me to be able to have power over it means I can really be powerful and controlling.

Bubbles:(mumbles) That sounds like an obsession to me.

Roxas:(rolls eyes) That's because it is. Axel is obsessed with fire. And I have to hide the matches...and lighters...and anything else that can start a fire.

Bubbles: Heh heh, okay punk09897 asks: How is your sex life?

Roxas:(smug smile) Yeah Axel, how's our sex life?

Axel:(plainly) Filled with passion, and fire, and handcuffs...

Bubbles:(scared) Do I even want to know what that means?

Axel: Say no to drugs.

Roxas:(seductively) I can talk Axel into doing just about anything. And when it involves fire and handcuffs, it's just a bonus.

Bubbles:(nosebleed) Can I get some tissue over here?

Roxas:(same seductive tone) And Axel here particularly likes it rough.

Axel:(red cheeks) What are you saying?

Roxas:(straddles Axels waist) That I am the manipulating one.

Bubbles:(crying and holding nose) Where's that tissue?!

Axel:(sexily) I couldn't agree more but I think YOU'RE always the one in handcuffs...

Roxas:(bites Axel's lip) And YOU are always getting the ride of you're life...

Axel:(kisses Roxas eagerly)

Bubbles: Someone is gettin' fired if I don't get some tissue soon!!

Roxas:(grinds hips) I think I like having people watch.

Bubbles:(whimpers) I think I'm bout to die.

Axel:(massaging Roxas' hips) You're giving people heart attacks.

Roxas:(cockily) It's no one but Bubbles...and some fangirls...and Sora.

Bubbles:(nose still bleeding) How does Sora play into that?

Axel:(focusing on Roxas) Sora and Roxas are twins so they have some kind of connection where Sora can feel what Roxas is doing and vise versa.

Bubbles:(passed out from blood lost)

Axel:(shocked) You think we should call someone?

Roxas:(aroused) Nope, to hard for that.

Axel:(suggestively) You need help with that?

Roxas: Yes, but I think we need to go somewhere more private...what do you say, the bathroom?

Axel: Why not here, I know you do like the attention.

RecklessxDreamer: I guess this is where I should finish, heh heh...um. And there you have it. Real live information about celebrity lifestyles. Tune in next time to hear about our next couple. Feel free to send in questions and give suggestions to our show. Its still in its infancy stage. Bye-bye now!! Is that how she says it? Cuz I'm not sure.

Producer: (somewhere in background) You did fine! Just get them off the stage.

Axel & Roxas:(unable to talk due to tongues shoved down their throats and rapidly losing clothes)

RecklessxDreamer: Um guys? Could you move off the stage please cause we don't have the license to show unrated porn on this station.

Roxas:(working on Axel's neck) Don't care.

Axel:(aggravated) Could you shut up, I'm about to get laid.

RecklessxDreamer:(to directer) Can't we just cut it, I don't think their about to stop anytime soon, and if they keep bad mouthin' then I believe I'll need to steal Sora's keyblade for a while... And Bubbles is still out.

Bubbles:(snoring) Just press the button...

RecklessxDreamer:(creeped 'is that even a word??' out) This one?

CLICK!

Ha! did you like who guess starred?! I did it becuz they saved me...If you don't mind  
RecklessxDreamer I put you in my story cuz i thought there was no better way to thank you...if you want me to take it off then let me know...my sister said she's willing to fight you for the spot...

For the rest of you people REVIEW! I don't know whether you like it unless you review...plz? Wuv u!!


End file.
